Operation Mongoose Part 2/Transcript
---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest of Heroes and Villains. The Light One, Rumplestiltskin rides through the countryside on his steed, catching the attention of some children playing with toy swords. ---- Boy: Look! It's him! (The boy and his playmates shout excitedly and run to the knight. The scene shifts to a bit later and Rumplestiltskin has arrived at his house, where his beloved wife, Belle, greets him.) Rumplestiltskin: Belle! (He and his wife kiss. Their baby boy coos.) Belle: Sounds like someone else wants to celebrate your return. Rumplestiltskin: (Making his way over to his son's cradle.) And how is the newest member of our dear family? Man: With any luck, he'll grow up to be just like dear ol' dad. (Rumplestiltskin turns around and notices Isaac for the first time.) Rumplestiltskin: Belle, you didn't tell me we had a visitor. Isaac: The name's Isaac. I was traveling through your village when your wife invited me in to slake my thirst. (He sips a glass of water.) Not to be too picky, but the water tastes a little murky. Belle: Oh, I'll get some that's fresh from the well. (She exits.) Rumplestiltskin: You didn't come here for the water. Isaac: Perceptive in all worlds. Good, yes. I came here to warn you. Your happiness is in danger. Rumplestiltskin: From what? Isaac: A boy. He's on a mission to help the bandit, Regina. If he succeeds, everything you have will be destroyed. Not to mention what I have. Rumplestiltskin: Ha! What nonsense. How can some stranger's actions affect my life? Isaac: Because your happiness, your entire life, it's not real. I know because I am the one who created it with magic and it is all about to crumble. Regina's true love is about to marry another. she's going to try and stop the wedding. You cannot let her succeed. You have to kill her. Rumplestiltskin: (Draws his sword.) Demon! You've been sent here to try to corrupt me. Isaac: You have already been corrupted. Before all of this, you were a villain, maybe the worst one of all. Which is why you had me use magic to rewrite your story. Look, I can prove it to you. I know things—the secrets that you've kept from Belle. The ones about your first son--Baelfire. Rumplestiltskin: (Shocked. He lowers his gaurd.) Where did you learn that name? Isaac: In this story, he was killed in the Ogre Wars despite your heroic efforts, but in reality, he died because of your cowardice. Rumplestiltskin: (Stuttering.) No, no, no. I protected him. I did my best. I was honorable. Isaac: No. You weren't. He died because of you. Rumplestiltskin: Liar! (He raises his sword again.) Get out of here. Now. Isaac: Alright. I'll go, but deep down, you know I'm right. You're not really a hero, and if you don't kill Regina and keep her from her happy ending, then everyone, including Belle, will know too. I know you'll make the right choice, Rumple. You always do. (Isaac exits.) ---- SCENE: A harbor in the Enchanted Forest. Henry steps on board the ''Jolly Roger.'' ---- Henry: Ahoy! Is anyone here? (Hook enters and notices Henry.) Hook: Careful, boy. No one steps aboard the Jolly Roger's decks without permission from its captain first. Henry: (Sarcastically.) Are you gonna make me walk the plank? Hook: All depends on why you're here. Henry: I need a ship to take me to the Bottomless Sea. Hook: Those are treacherous waters. There must be something of great value to be worth taking the risk. Henry: Someone. Her name is Emma. She's my mom, and she was put there by the Queen. (He hands the pirate a map to Emma's location.) Hook: Well then, I'm sorry for you. But even it wanted to, I can't help you. Henry: Why? You're a captain! Can't you take your ship wherever you want? Black Beard: (Enters and chuckles.) A captain? Is that who he says he is? (To Hook.) I thought I told you to be done swabbing the decks when I reutrn. Hook: Sorry, Captain Black Beard. (He begins to do so.) Henry: Wait, he's the captain? Black Beard: Indeed. Unless deckhand Hook wants to keep playing pretend. What do you say, Hook? (Drawing his sword.) Beat me, and the Jolly Roger is yours. Or are you still a one-handed coward. (Hook is too frightened to respond and runs off to clean the decks.) Henry: What are you doing? Stand up to him! You can beat him! Hook: I'm afraid you don't know me very well. I'm sorry. I can't help you/ Henry: (Picks up as sword and uses it to cut a rope.) Then I'll have to help you. (The rope Henry severed, and the weight on the other end knocks Black Beard unconscious.) Hook: What the bloody hell are you doing?! Henry: Getting you your ship back. Come on, let's dump Black Beard and go. Hook: You think it's that easy? I can't sail the Jolly Roger alone. Henry: I can help. Hook: How do you know how to sail a ship? Henry: I had a great teacher. You. ---- SCENE: Henry and Hook are on the ''Jolly Roger as Hook slowly steers the boat, nearing Emma's island prison.'' ---- Henry: Look! (Through a handheld telescope, Henry spots Emma's prison tower. He hands to the telescope to Hook, who also sees a soldier of Queen standing guard.) We found it! Hook: There's a Black Knight standing guard. Henry: Only one. We can take him out. Hook: Well, perhaps you haven't noticed, but I'm a deckhand, not a soldier. Henry: (Stops, thinks for a moment.) Then maybe we don't need to fight. ---- SCENE: Inside Emma's tower. Hook enters with Henry with a sack over his head and walks over to the guard. ---- Hook: I'm here on official business from the Queen delivering a dangerous prisoner from the kingdom of Kashyyyk. (The knight removes the sack from Henry's face to inspect the new "prisoner". Henry pulls Hook's sword from out of the latter's scabbard and uses it to knock the soldier out.) Well done, lad. Henry: Wookiee prisoner gag. It always works. Hook: The what? Henry: Never mind. (He takes the knight's keys.) Lock the guard in the cell. I'll be back with my mom as soon as I can. Hook: What--''(Henry exits.)'' (The scene shifts to elsewhere in the tower as Henry races up the stairs to where Emma is incarcerated. He unlocks the door to find her shackled and lying on the ground. Knowing her memories have likely been rewritten, he approaches her slowly.) Henry: Hi, my name is-- Emma: (Weakly.) Henry? Henry: Mom? Emma: (Works up her strength and makes her way to her feet.) Henry. Henry: (Walks to his mother.) You- you remember. Emma: I knew you'd find me. (She smiles, and mother and son embrace.) Henry: I don't understand. (He takes the keys and begins to unlock his mother's chains.) How come you remember when no one else does? Emma: Must have been part of Gold's plan. My punishment in this world is that I know the truth but I'm powerless to do anything about it. In this world, I'm no longer the savior. I've got no magic. Henry: That's alright. I think I know what to do. Now come on. ---- SCENE: Emma and Henry run through the tower when Emma crashes into Hook. ---- Henry: Killian, this is my mom. Mom, Killian. Hook: (Chuckles nervously.) Um, uh yeah. (Gives her his hand.) Pleasure. Emma: (Shakes.) Yeah. Right. We need to.. get going. We've got a wedding to stop. ---- SCENE: On board the ''Jolly Roger. Hook takes the wheel as the three make their getaway.'' ---- Emma: Thank you for your help, Killian. Hook: (Stuttering.) Um, yeah, of course. I'm pleased that you regained your, uh, freedom. Emma: Me too. Unfortunately, it's not gonna last unless you put some distance between that tower and us before the guard wakes up. (The scene switches to back inside the tower to see the guard is coming to senses before returning to the ship. Hook: Why? Emma: Because that was not any ordinary Black Knight. Her name is Lily. She's dangerous. (The scene returns to the tower as Lily removes her helmet and her eyes give off a yellow glow. Back to the ship:) Hook: I don't understand. What's so bad about this Lily person? (At that, Lily comes crashing through the tower in her dragon form.) Emma: Henry, get below now! (To Hook.) I need you to load the cannon with a chain shot. Come on! Now! (Hook does as Emma watches the dragon.) Hold your fire until I tell you. (Shouts.) Lily, over here! Hey! Come on, Lily! Come on! (She catches Lily's attention and she flies towards the ship.) (To Hook.) NOW! (Hook fires the cannon and knocks the dragon out of the sky and into the sea. Emma laughs in relief.) Hook: Well, that was close. (He takes out a small bottle, drinks, and then hands it to Emma.) Cheers. You did it. Emma: We did it. (She accepts the flask and drinks, but quickly reacts with repulse.) What is that? Hook: It's goat's milk. Emma: Where's your rum? Hook: I'm allergic. Never touched the stuff. Emma: Of course you are. Hook: Can I ask you a question? You just trusted me with your life just now. Why? Emma: It's a complicated. Might take a while. Hook: Your schedule's pretty clear. Emma: Okay. Let's first work on your fighting skills. Then we've got to help Regina stop that wedding. ---- SCENE: Snow White's palace. Queen Snow White and enters the room where Her Majesty's minions are seated around a table. ---- Snow White: Where is Regina's heart? (No response.) No one? And what of the child? Surely you imbeciles aren't all stupid enough to return here empty-handed? Charming: Actually, Your Majesty, they are exactly that stupid. Grumpy: Would've caught the bandit if Blue and her gaggle of uglies hadn't laid at trap of dark fairy dust, paralyzing our axes. Granny: Always blaming the fairies. Maybe you should try and take responsibility once, dwarf. Grumpy: You mangy, flea-infested wolf! I should get a muzzle-- Snow White: Silence. We aren't here to fight. We're a team. (She begins to pace around the table.) Grumpy: So you're not mad? Snow White: Of course not. It's not your fault. It's mine. You see, I am your leader, and I have to lead by example. We have to go to extreme lengths to succeed. And to do that... I have to show you how. I have to motivate you. (She stops pacing behind Doc. She reaches into his chest and rips out his heart, which she promptly crushes to dust as he screams before falling down on his face, dead. She turns her attention to Grumpy.) Well, now you're down to six. Want to make it five? Find Regina and the boy and kill them! (She and Charming exit. Doc's corpse falls to the floor.) ---- SCENE: A village square in the Enchanted Forest. Emma is trying to teach Hook how to use a sword.) ---- Hook: You're telling me that in this other reality, I'm an expert with such a weapon? Emma: You're a regular Jack Sparrow. Hook: Is that good? Emma: Here. Let me show you how to use it. (She gets behind him and takes his arms in hers.) Hook: Oh. (Chuckles.) (Emma guides his arm as he unsheathes his sword and sways the blade in various fighting positions.) Emma: They say that once you become an expert, your subconscious takes over and does the work for you. Back in my world, that's what we call "muscle memory." Hook: (He puts the blade back into his sheath.) Tell me more about this reality you want to return to. Us, for example. I sense that we, uh, we may be close? Emma: (Smiles.) Very. Hook: (Sheepishly.) Really? Well, I'm starting to get jealous of the other me. Emma: (Laughs.) Let's see what food Henry's discovered. I'm starving. (They begin to head into town, but are cut short when Lily appears. She, Emma, and Killian all draw their swords.) Lily: There they are. (Queen Snow White and Charming follow suit, along with some more Black Knights.) As I told you, my Queen. The one-handed pirate was helping them, and the boy was with them as well. Grumpy: (Draws his sword.) Tell us where the child is hiding! Emma: Hey! Back off, dwarf! (Angry, she pushes him to the ground.) I'm gonna change your name to Stumpy! Snow White: I know you. You're... Emma, the mad hag who was locked in the tower. I almost didn't recognize you out of your chains. Emma: You're the one that's hard to recognize, both of you. This isn't who you are. Snow White: Tell me. Who are we? Emma: You're my parents. I'm the product of your true love. You taught me how to be a hero, you taught me how to believe in hope, and I do. And now, I need you to believe in it too. Snow White: (Her eyes widen, then looks at Emma as if in realization.) You're right. Emma. Hope is a very powerful thing. (Her warm, almost maternal smile drops and returns to a sadistic grin.) Which is why I'm going to have to snuff it out of you and that awful son of yours. (To her soldiers.) Kill them. Charming: Wait. (He spots Henry entering and points him out to the Queen.) There he is. Snow White: My, my. I am going to enjoy watching him die in front of his mother. Hook: (Whispers.) Save Henry. Emma: Killian, you can't beat them. Hook: If I can help return things to how they were meant to be, then what happens to me here won't matter now, will it? Now go. Save your boy. (Realizing Killian is right, Emma rushes to protect Henry while a battle ensues between the Black Guard and Hook. Hook kicks over some heavy bags of flour, knocking out Lily and her fellow soldiers. Killian's attention turns to Charming.) Charming: Is she worth your life, pirate? Hook: I'm willing to find out. (The two men begin to duel. At first, Charming has the upper hand and nearly corners Killian, but Hook presses just hard enough to send Charming's sword flying out of his hand and pushes Charming to the ground. He chuckles slightly.) What do you know? I'm a natural. (The Queen steps forward. Hook raises his sword.) Hey! What about you, Your Majesty? Shall I make it quick while-- (He is cut short as Charming gets back up, takes his sword, and stabs through Hook's back.) Emma: NO! Charming: I never did like pirates. (Emma attempts to step forward, but Henry stops her.) Henry: Mom. (Henry tries to drag his mother away, but she is frozen as she watches on in horror as Charming plunges his sword in further, killing Hook. Emma is devastated.) Henry: Mom! We have to get out of here! Mom! (Snow White launches a fireball at them. They run.) ---- SCENE: Belle and Rumplestiltskin's cottage. Belle is sipping tea as her baby boy coos. She gently rocks the cradle as her husband enters the house.) ---- Belle: What's wrong? Rumplestiltskin: I just learned of a threat to our realm. If left unchecked, it'll destroy all that we've built together. All our happiness. Belle: But you're the Light One. Whatever this force is, you'll overcome it. Rumplestiltskin: It's more complicated than that. Eliminating this threat means I'll have to make a difficult choice. And if I make the wrong one... Belle: But... you won't. (She places her hand on her husband's lap.) You never do. You're a hero, Rumple. Rumplestiltskin: Yeah, but what if I'm not? Belle: Here. Things never seem as bleak after a cup of tea. (She hands him a teacup. He accepts it, but loses his grip. The tea spills and the cup is chipped.) Rumplestiltskin: Belle, I'm so sorry. Belle: It's alright. It's fine. See? It's just chipped. We can fix it. Rumplestiltskin: I'm not so sure it's as simple as that. ---- SCENE: Regina's forest hideaway. The bandit is arranging her things when she hears Henry.) ---- Henry: (Off-screen.) Mom! (She gasps, then sighs as Henry enters.) I knew you'd still be here Regina: You again? Listen, I don't have time for stories. I need to hit the road before the Evil Queen has my head. Henry: I brought someone else this time. Maybe you'll listen to her. (Emma enters.) Emma: Regina. Regina: Let me guess—you're his other mother. Emma: Emma. Regina: I have to give you credit—breaking her out of that tower couldn't have been easy. Emma: Henry, can you give us a minute? Henry: Sure. (He exits.) Regina: You know, your son could use some reining in. He's been running around the forest, getting into trouble and spouting nonsense. Emma: Regina, everything he said about this reality—it's all true. Regina: I doubt that. I don't know why I'm wasting my time with a madwoman who calls herself "the Savior". Emma: Because I can help. Your happiness is still a possibility. The first step is going after the man you love. Regina: (Scoffs.) My happy ending isn't a man. Emma: Of course not. But love is a part of all happiness, and you have to be open to that. Go to Robin Hood. All you have to do is tell him how you feel. Regina: Oh, is that all? You forgot to mention the part where I'd have to crash his wedding! Emma: What does your heart tell you? Regina: I know what my heart says. But what if his doesn't say the same thing? Emma: Isn't that a risk you're willing to take? I just watched the man I love die. Regina: Oh. I'm--I'm sorry.That's horrible. Emma: The worst part is I never told him I loved him. Not once. I was too scared. Too scared that somehow, saying it would make it real, and change everything. But now I'll never have a chance to take that next step with him because he's gone. My only chance with him is if you don't make the same mistake I did. ---- SCENE: Inside a church. The groom, Robin Hood, and his best man, Will, wait at the altar, the bride, Zelena, walks down the aisle as the guests, including Isaac, watch. The scene transitions to Emma, Henry, and Regina, all running and panting toward the church. Henry: We haven't heard the wedding bells yet. There's still time. (The scene returns to inside the church as Zelena makes her way to the altar. Isaac smiles and we return to Henry and his mothers.) Regina: I don't even know what to say to him. Emma: I think in this case actions speak louder than words. Henry: Once you and Robin share true love's kiss, everything should be great again. Regina: Okay. (She notices Emma's slight smile.) What? Emma: You don't remember this, but I promised you once I'd help you find your happy ending. I'm just glad I'm here to see it. You got this, Regina. (Regina heads for the church, only to find Rumplestiltskin blocking her way, his sword drawn.) Rumplestiltskin: I'm afraid none of you are crashing this wedding, dearies. Emma: (Draws her sword.) Go. I got the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin: "Dark One"? I'm afraid you have the wrong name, dearie. Emma: We'll see about that. Regina, go! (A duel ensues between the two as Regina heads for the church. She gathers the courage to open the door.) Bishop: Let all who have gathered here... (The scene returns to Emma and Rumplestiltskin's duel. Rumplestiltsking just jumps away from Emma's slash, then Emma dodges his. Back to Regina, watching the wedding.) Bishop: Do you, Zelena, take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband? Zelena: I do. (Back to the fight. Rumplestiltskin locks in Emma's sword and she grunts in the struggle. Now that she is off guard, Rumplestiltskin magically blasts her to the ground.) Henry: Mom! (Back to the church doors. Regina turns her head away from the wedding to see Emma unconscious and Henry picking up her sword.) Rumplestiltskin: Out of my way, boy. Henry: You'll have to get through me to get to her. (Back to the church doors with Regina.) Bishop: And do you, Robin, take Zelena to be your lawfully wedded wife?. (Robin turns his head and notices Regina standing in the doorway. For a moment, they pause, the smile at each other. The scene returns to Henry, who is trying to both fight Rumplestiltskin and watch his mother.) Henry: Go! You have to stop that wedding! (While off guard and talking to Regina, Rumplestiltskin disarms Henry. The man then raises his sword in the direction of Henry's neck. In the church, Zelena notices something is amiss.) Zelena: Robin? (Robin continues to share a gaze with Regina, who smiles timidly. Outside the church:) Henry: You won't hurt me. You're supposed to be a hero here. Rumplestiltskin: And that's exactly why I must do this—to ensure I remain one. (He prepares his sword to strike Henry, but at the last moment, Regina leaps in and takes the blade. She falls into her son's arms.) Henry: Mom! Rumplestiltskin: It's done. (He vanishes.) Henry: (Voice breaking.) Mom. (Emma comes to senses to she her friend lying on the ground with a sword gash through her stomach. She runs over.) Emma: Regina! Henry: Mom, why didn't you go in the church? Regina: (Weakly.) I couldn't let you die. (Robin and Zelena's wedding bells toll, signifying the last page of the book.) Emma: We're at the end of the book. We're not gonna be able to change anything now. (The wedding party exits the church. Robin notices the injured Regina lying on the ground and rushes to her side.) Robin: Regina? Zelena: Robin? What's going on? (She races after him and her wedding gown grazes over Regina's wound.) Oh, I've got blood on my dress! Robin: Can't you see she's injured? Zelena: This was supposed to be my day! And she's ruined it! (Zelena looks down and notices that her hand is turning green. Horrified and confused, she runs off. Isaac watches as Robin tries to console Regina.) Robin: It's okay. It'll be all right. Regina: (Voice breaking.) No, no I'm not. Henry: (Through tears.) No. Robin: At least I can promise you you won't die alone. (She smiles.) Isaac: Too little, too late. (Angry, Emma punches him in the face, sending his satchel flying, including the Author's quill and paper.) Emma: And you're gonna change things. Return things to the way they were. Bring back Hook. Save Regina. (Henry notices the quill on the ground.) Isaac: I can't. I'm not the Author anymore. I can't change a thing. (As if in a trance, Henry walks toward the quill and picks it up, which gives off a blue glow.) Emma: Whoa, kid, what the hell? Isaac: (In shock.) No. Emma: What's happening? Isaac: He's the next Author. Henry: I-I can feel it. Emma: Henry. Fix it. Write everything the way it was. Isaac: Without ink, he's not writing anything. Emma: My blood. (She draws her sword and prepares to slit her wrist.) It was supposed to work last time. Henry: Yes, when mixed with darkness, but you're not the savior here, because of him. But that doesn't mean we didn't find one. (He bends down toward Regina.) And in this world, we don't need a dark savior. We need a light one. Hold on, Mom. Isaac: (Panicking.) Don't! (Emma restrains him from Henry and Regina.) Emma: Henry, do it! Henry: (Places the quill into Regina's bloody hand, providing the ink. He then writes:) "Thanks to the hero Regina's sacrifice, Isaac's villainous work was undone." (A blast of light shines forth from the page and Regina Mills awakens in Storybrooke.) Regina: Henry. (She stands up and embraces her son.) You did it. Henry: No, Mom. We did. (Emma and the Apprentice come to their feet as Robin comes racing in and hugs Regina. Henry runs to Emma.) Henry: Mom! Emma: Henry! (They hug. Emma stops, in realization.) Hook. (She runs to the loft. The scene transitions as she opens the door.) Emma: Where is he? Where's Hook? David: (Pointing towards the kitchen.) He was there, right before we got dragged away. (Emma runs over to find no sign of Hook.) Emma: Everyone reappeared where they were before this whole mess started. (Her face falls in despair.) No. Hook: (Off-screen.) Yeah, sorry about the mess. (Emma, David, and Mary Margaret look up to see Hook on the upper floor of the loft.) I really needed to find that book and I'm usually a bit tidier. Emma: (She runs to the stairs.) Killian! (She embraces him and they fall onto the bed.) Hook: How many times do I have to tell you, love? I'm a survivor. Look, I didn't mean to cause any panic. I woke moments before your parents and came up here looking for your boy. Emma: He's fine. Henry's fine. I'm just... glad you are too. (Sighs.) Hook: What is it? Emma: After I... watched you die, I was afraid that I was never gonna get the chance to tell you something. Hook: Tell me what? Emma: I-- (Stops herself.) wanted to thank you for sacrificing yourself. Henry and I wouldn't have succeeded without you. Hook: (Nods.) Of course, love. All in a day's work for a hero. ---- SCENE: Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Isaac notices a set of car keys on the desk and rushes for the door, catching Mr. Gold's attention. ---- Mr. Gold: Wait! Wait a minute! Where are you going? Isaac: Sorry. Can't risk that bum-ticker of yours slowing me down. (He opens the door and sees Belle on her way in.) He's all yours, lady. (Isaac dashes out of the shop.) Mr. Gold: Belle! You came back for me. Belle: I came back to make sure you weren't going to try to hurt anyone else. Mr. Gold: (Feebly.) No, you don't understand. I only did what I--what I thought was-- (He falls to the ground.) Belle: Rumple! ---- SCENE: A street in Storybrooke. Isaac speeds down the road in the stolen car when a vehicle from Storybrooke Sheriff's Department blocks him. Out step David and Mary Margaret, who take him out of the vehicle. Isaac notices his satchel and reaches for a newspaper. ---- Isaac: Wait! I need to see. (He looks at the list of bestselling books and finds no mention of himself.) David: Not on that list? No bestseller, no fans, no awards. Isaac: It's all gone. My life. Mary Margaret: I need to know—years ago you set us on a path to hurt Maleficent and her daughter. David: Why'd you wanna hurt us so bad? Isaac: The truth, "Charming"? It's not you, but who you represent. You remind me of a boss that I once had. David: One bad boss started all this? Isaac: A lifetime of bad bosses! Of people like you, who fancy themselves heroes, pushing around people like me. It was my turn to win. To be the hero. Mary Margaret: But you became a villain. Because that's what villains do. They make themselves happy at the expense of others. I know what it is to have your heart go dark. And that—that isn't something to idolize. It's something to pity. ---- SCENE: The mayor's office. Henry, with the Author's quill in hand, stares at the two storybooks, ''Once Upon a Time and Heroes and Villains. The Apprentice enters.'' ---- Apprentice: It is tempting, is it not? The power of the quill. Henry: But I just keep thinking, maybe I could use it just one more time? To bring back my dad? Apprentice: Henry, not even an Author can bring back the dead, no matter who how much they might wish it. Henry: But Hook was dead and I brought him back to life. Apprentice: Hook's death was never real. It was a fiction created by Isaac, and now, thanks to you, that fiction has been erased. (He opens ''Heroes and Villains, which is now entirely blank.'' You see? All gone. But your father, Baelfire, died in the real world, and that, sadly, can never be undone. The best way to show your love for those who are gone is to tell their stories. (He turns his attention to ''Once Upon a Time and opens to an illustration of Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding day.)'' Now this book, these stories can never be erased because they are more than stories. They are the truth, and the truth is what you must write. I hope that you can resist the temptation of the quill. The power to change reality is only outweighed by the cost. Henry: (Snapping the quill in two.) No one should have that much power. Apprentice: (Smiles.) It would seem that this time we have finally found the right person for the job. ---- SCENE: The pawnshop. Belle helps the feeble Mr. Gold to sitting. ---- Belle: Hey. What's happening? Mr. Gold: (Frailly.) It's my heart. The last human flicker of red is disappearing. Belle: Your ability to love. Mr. Gold: At least, in the end, I got one last taste. We were happy in there. We were in love. Belle: I was already in love. Everything we had in the book, we could've had here. You could've been a good man with a good marriage for real. Why wasn't it good enough? 'Mr. Gold: (Weakly, holding in tears.)''Because I didn't believe it. Who could ever love me? '''Belle:' I knew what I was getting, Rumple. I wasn't going to pull back. Mr. Gold: But I made you do just that. There's a whole world out there, Belle, for you. Go with Will. Belle: I don't love Will. And I'm not letting you die alone. Mr. Gold: (Shakily.) Go far away. When the man is gone, only the Dark One remains, and that is more dangerous than you can ever ima-- (He falls to the floor again, gasping for life.) Belle: Rumple! ---- SCENE: Granny's Diner. The residents of Storybrooke are gathered for a celebration. Henry and Regina read through the storybook when Robin enters, kisses Regina, and takes a seat. ---- Robin: Not to puncture the party, but did you check on Zelena? Regina: Still locked up, still pregnant. But, that's something we'll be able to deal with. Robin: Together. So, Will is looking after Roland, perhaps I could take you for a walk in the moonlight? Regina: (Laughs.) Perhaps. (They exit, and the scene transitions to another part of the diner with Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Hook, and baby Neal.) David: I didn't mean to kill you. Though, to be fair, I didn't have a heart. Mary Margaret: So now it's my fault? What I think he means to say is we are sorry. Hook: Oh, you don't need to be sorry, though I do intend to hold it over your heads for a very long time. Emma: I think we both know what happened in that world is not real. Although, seeing you guys as real villains made me sorry for holding a grudge against you for so long. (Emma hugs her parents, then spots Lily sitting alone elsewhere in the diner.) Can you give me a second? (Emma walks over to her old friend.) Hey, what's up? Something wrong? Lily: (Taking out her crescent-moon necklace.) Do you remember this? Emma: Yeah. I nearly got hepatitis stealing it back from your boyfriend's rat-infested place. Lily: It's a piece of the egg I was hatched from. It's also the only clue I have as to who my father is. Emma: Have you asked your mother? Lily: She doesn't know either. Emma: What? Lily: It's a dragon thing. You know, it happened in dragon form. Emma: Do you want to find him? Lily: Do you mind if I stick around Storybrooke and look? Emma: (Smiles.) I think that'd be great. (Belle comes rushing into the diner.) Belle: Rumple, his heart—he said it's almost gone. He said we're in danger. ---- SCENE: The pawnshop. The Apprentice, with the box containing the Sorcerer's Hat in his hands, bends over Mr. Gold, barely alive, as Belle, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Hook, and Henry watch on. ---- Hook: He tried to use the Hat to free himself from the dagger. Apprentice: This is not unlike that. We are pulling the darkness from him and containing it. Belle: Does that mean his heart will be healed? Apprentice: Perhaps, if the strength is there. This is more dark power than a heart has ever been asked to contain. Emma: Do what you need to do. Apprentice: (Reciting the spell's incantation.) Purest evil, blackest bloom, darkness, too, can find its doom. (He reaches into Mr. Gold's chest and pulls out the black heart. He then opens the Hat and aligns them in his hands, then continues to chant.) Never dying, but contained, bound inside the falcon's chamber, shorn of anger, thornless danger, there forever to remain. (A golden light comes forth from the Hat and the darkness in the heart unravels like thread as it enters the hat. Rumplestiltskin's name disappears from the Dark One's dagger. The spell is complete and the darkness is inside the Hat. The Apprentice lowers the heart, now pure white, and places it back into Mr. Gold's chest.) Belle: He's barely breathing. Apprentice: Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One for centuries. His return to the man he used to be will not be easy. (He casts a preservation spell on the man.) This will preserve him, until we discern if we can help him. Belle: If? (A whooshing sound emerges from the Sorcerer's Hat.) Emma: Everybody step back! (The darkness breaks free from the Hat and spirals at the Apprentice. It shoves itself down his throat. Emma uses her magic to force the darkness out of the man, but loses control over it as it snakes out the mail slot of the door as the Apprentice falls to the ground.) Emma: Mom, Dad, go after it! I'll be right there! (To Hook, Belle, and Henry.) Help me make him comfortable. The scene transitions to the back of the shop, where they place the Apprentice onto a bed.) Emma: What is that? Apprentice: (Weakly.) Long before your stories began, the Sorcerer battled the Darkness.He was able to keep it from consuming the realms. He tethered it to a human soul, could be controlled with a dagger. Emma: The Dark One. Apprentice: The Sorcerer is the only one with the power to destroy the Darkness once and for all, before it destroys everything. Emma: Where is he? Who is he? Apprentice: (Weakly.) He is far, far from here. Find him. His name is... Merlin. You must... stop... the Darkness. Find... Merlin. ---- SCENE: A street in Storybrooke. Hook and Emma, holding the Dark One's dagger, join Mary Margaret and David, still searching for the Darkness. ---- Emma: Where is it?! David: We don't know. Mary Margaret: It just disappeared into the night. (Regina and Robin enter on their walk.) Regina: Hey, what's going on? Hook: The Dark One—it's no longer tethered to the Crocodile. Regina: What?! Where the hell is it?! Emma: (In realization.) It hasn't gone anywhere. The Darkness... it's surrounding us. (Regina gasps. The Darkness descends upon her and wraps her into a cyclone of itself.) Robin: Regina! (To Emma.) What's it doing? Emma: What darkness does—snuffing out the light. Robin: I'm not gonna let it. (He runs to help Regina, but the darkness repels him.) Emma: That's not gonna work on this thing! The Apprentice told me we have to do what the Sorcerer did! We have to tether it to a person to contain it! (Realizing what she must do, she walks to the twister of darkness.) Mary Margaret & David: Emma! Regina: No! There has to be another way! Emma: There isn't. You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed! (She steps closer to the Darkness.) David: No! Emma: (To her parents.) You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once. You can do it again, as heroes. Hook: (Running up to her.) Emma! Emma, please! Don't do this! Emma: I love you. (She pushes him away, then holds up the dagger. The Darkness shifts its focus from Regina to Emma. Robin runs to Regina's side, while the Dark One's curse ensnares Emma. She groans as it cycles around her before it disappears, along with her. The Dark One's dagger clangs to the ground, and the camera slowly pans up to see what the dagger now reads: Emma Swan''.)'' Category:Season Four Transcripts